So far, for being a fallen angel
by StayStrongNWM
Summary: I wrapped my arms around her, and with my arms came my dark feathered wings. I pressed her closer to my chest, crying as I knew she couldn't be comforted by the sound of my heartbeat. I drew her as close to me as I could, hoping that maybe, she could sense the last hints of warmth.


_**So long, for being a fallen angel**_

* * *

I took her hands in mine and kissed her scars. I told her over and over how beautiful she was to me, and how the sunlight shone through the white lines that covered her body. My words flooded from my lips like a poem, something someone would write about a tragically broken woman. And in some way; she was.

* * *

The girl in front me looked at me with tear-filled, green eyes, but she wasn't afraid anymore. I told her that she was tragically broken, desperately shattered, beautifully scarred, and mesmerizingly damaged; and that I loved her. My lips moved from the white gashes to her rosy lips and I kissed her as if my life depended on it.

Her arms raised to wrap themselves around my neck as my wings appeared and I took us up. Higher and higher we went, up to the few clouds covering the dark blue of the night sky. The stars made twinkles in her eyes, and the moon shone a beautiful shade of light, making her look almost like an angel. The thought made me chuckle into our kiss.

* * *

My hands followed the white paths on her skin, all the numerous times she'd hurt herself, made herself bleed and cried red crimson tears. I wished, I prayed that I could take them all away with the simple trace of my fingers. I continued, and time didn't matter any more. On and on I went, tracing every single line, small and big, deep or not, fresh or old, it didn't matter.

I'd kissed her arms, upper and under, her hands, and went on to her sides. I kissed and kissed her hips, hoping that I would take away her pain with my simple kisses. Her thighs and legs, even her ankles were covered and I felt a humanly tear flow down my cheek.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her, and with my arms came my dark feathered wings. I pressed her closer to my chest, crying as I knew she couldn't be comforted by the sound of my heartbeat. I drew her as close to me as I could, hoping that maybe, she could sense the last hints of warmth.

She'd told me I was an angel, and my face grimaced at the thought. My heart ached at the thought of how much she'd suffered as the night made place for the day. The sun light that was rising made her eyes look almost fluorescent and she looked at me.

* * *

Slowly her blood stopped dripping, and the deep cuts on her wrists seemed to fade. A smile danced over her lips as she whispered the words: You saved me, and I cried again. I wrapped her in my wings, my dark, almost black wings and I kissed her again.

* * *

Her wings appeared with the white flash of light, but they weren't anything like mine. Bright, white wings surrounded my angel as she smiled. Finally, I could hold her forever.

* * *

"Why?" Was the first thing I said to her, after so long being silent. "Because it didn't make any sense without you" She whispered, letting out her tears of happiness.

* * *

"I love you" Was the second thing she heard my voice say to her after so long of being apart. "I love you too" She whispered back, as we took off.

* * *

She told me I was her angel, but I wasn't such a thing. She was the one that'd saved me, and she'd been my guardian angel ever since. Now I could spend forever trying to make love take the place of her pain. My heart still ached, but it was a content one.

* * *

A white feather appeared in my left wing, and I smiled. _So far, for being a fallen angel._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohhh yes guys, I can't wait for the Fallen movie! I loooooove the angel squad. So, I made some sort of one shot myself! It's about the angel Daniel of course, and his love couldn't continue living without her. He'd appeared before her many times, but being a fallen angel, he can't talk to her. This is about how they're reunited. Maybe if you like I could write more chapters to it? Review, rate, follow and please let me know! :)


End file.
